One in the Same
by AK1028
Summary: Timmy Brown is sent to the future of 'A Boy in Time', where he meets the four points of light...and himself! Now, Turner must protect Brown from Anti-Cosmo. Rated T for use of guns and brief swearing. Please read & review! -And always think outside of the box! Based on my 'Doc's Little Gift' and 'A Boy in Time' universe. Crossover of two time streams.
1. Chapter 1

**One in the Same**

April 2, 1986

9:45 p.m.

Hill Valley, California

Timmy Brown Universe

Timmy was headed to Lone Pine Mall where his adoptive father, Doctor _"Doc"_ Emmet Brown was waiting for him. Timmy was left on Doc's doorstep a little over eleven years now and Timmy had lived a very sheltered life. He had two best friends who were teenagers and his father's assistants: Marty McFly and Annie Baines. Just last year, Timmy, his father, Marty, and Annie took an extraordinary trip through time. And because of it; Marty and Annie were now together, Timmy found out who he really was, and Timmy and Doc were closer than ever.

Timmy and Doc didn't care that Timmy was really supposed to be Doc's future nephew and a Chosen One. They loved each other and they would always be there for one another, no matter what. The reason Marty and Annie didn't come along was because they had exams to study for. Timmy finally got to the mall, where he saw his father's truck and his dog. Timmy went over to Einstein and petted him. The eleven years old, technically twelve, missed his dog not to mention his father.

Timmy asked, "Where's dad, Einstein? Huh, where is he boy?"

Like Doc had planned it, the back of the van opened and outcome the De Lorean, the time machine. Doc got out of the De Lorean and greeted his son.

Timmy asked, "Dad, what on earth are you doing with the De Lorean?"

Doc ignored his question and asked, "Would you like to see something new?" Timmy perked up as Doc brought him over to the De Lorean and pointed to a round sphere on the dashboard. Doc told his son, "That is a special distortion module. It allows you to time travel into alternate universes."

Timmy asked, "Like 1985-A?"

Doc nodded and answered, "Precisely!"

Timmy commented, "Incredible!"

Doc smiled at his son and they both walked away from the De Lorean.

Doc told his son, "I'm quite excited to see alternate timelines. Hopefully, they won't be as bad as Hell Valley."

Timmy nodded in agreement and Doc froze in his tracks.

Timmy asked, "Dad, are you okay?"

Doc whispered, "They found me again. I don't know how but they found me. Run for it!"

Timmy spun around and saw that the Libyans had returned.

Timmy whispered, "Oh, no! Run for it, dad!"

Timmy ran for the De Lorean while Doc ran for the van. Just then, a bit of déjà vue happened. Doc was gunned down by the Liberians yet again. Only this time, Timmy was alone. Marty and Annie weren't there, just Timmy. Timmy had tears in his eyes as he got into the De Lorean. He struggled to get the car into gear and drive off. Timmy eventually drove off, not noticing that he had turned on the time circuits accidently. Timmy thought, as he was trying to get away from the Liberians, _'No, dad. You can't be dead. For heaven's sake, you can't be dead. What in the world I'm going to tell Marty and Annie?'_

The eleven year old didn't even notice that he had gotten the De Lorean up 88 MPH, taking him some when in time.

* * *

_AK1028: Don't worry, things will get heated from here but it won't qualify as a crossover. It's just a regular FOP story. Please read and review! And always think outside of the box!_


	2. Chapter 2

April 3, 2003

3:05 p.m.

Dimmsdale, California

A Boy in Time Universe

Alex Johnson was walking home in a terrible rainstorm. Just then, three sonic booms caught his attention. Alex looked up and saw that Doctor Brown's time machine had appeared. Alex figured that Doctor Brown had come to visit Timmy yet again. But, something was wrong. The inventor wasn't getting out of the car. Alex went over to investigate and saw who was behind the wheel. It was a passed out eleven year old. He had brown messy hair, a blue baseball cap, a green dress shirt, blue jeans, and brown shoes. Alex opened the door and got out the knocked out eleven years old.

It scared the father of the resent genius of Dimmsdale on how much this young boy looked like his son's best friend, Timmy Turner. Alex brought the young boy into the house. He went into the kitchen and there was Helen, A.J., Timmy, Wanda, Cosmo, and Poof. Helen saw the young boy in Alex's arms as did everyone else.

Helen asked, "Alex, who is that?"

Alex answered, "Not sure but he appeared in your great uncle's De Lorean, Timmy."

Timmy perked up as he came over to Alex. He studied the young passed out boy and he was surprised on how much he looked like him.

Alex asked, "Is this Jules?"

Timmy shook his head. Timmy showed Alex a picture. In the picture were Doctor Brown, Clara, and a boy with sandy brown hair, brown eyes, wearing a blue dress shirt, blue jeans, and brown shoes. The boy in the picture looked like he was five compared to the boy in his arms.

Wanda told Timmy, "Timmy, don't take this the wrong way but there's just something about him that is just so familiar..."

A.J. went over to the passed out the eleven year old and looked him over too. A.J. also had the exact same feeling as everyone else did about this kid. There was something very familiar about him.

Alex told them, "I'm going to put him in the guest room until he wakes up."

Helen added, "I think that's wise."

Alex took the young boy into the guest room as Timmy looked like he was in deep thought.

He turned to A.J. and asked, "A.J., come outside with me?"

A.J. looked curious but finally answered, "Sure thing, buddy."

A.J. and Timmy went outside and went over to the De Lorean. Timmy opened the door on the right hand side and looked in.

He read the time circuits aloud to A.J., "It says, _'April 2, 1986 at 9:50 p.m. Hill Valley, California TB'_."

A.J. looked curious and asked, "TB? What does that mean?"

Timmy answered, "No idea." He then saw the round sphere on the dashboard. Timmy looked at the round sphere with curiosity and asked, "Hey, A.J. What do you make of this round sphere?"

A.J. looked at it as well and answered, "It looks like a special distortion module." Timmy shot him a _'speak English'_ look and A.J. explained, "It can take you to alternate universes."

Timmy perked up and asked, "Like 1985-A?" A.J. nodded as Timmy looked at it, curiously. Timmy told his genius friend, "Uncle Emmet never installed this onto the De Lorean..."

A.J. perked up as he and Timmy exchanged worried looks. Something was defiantly wrong...

* * *

_AK1028: Yeah, wait until they find out who Timmy Brown really is! Please read and review! And always think outside of the box!_


	3. Chapter 3

Two hours later, in the guest room, Timmy Brown was starting to wake up. He saw Alex Johnson in the shadows.

Brown asked, "Dad, is that you?"

Alex went over to Brown and wiped his forehead with a wet damp washcloth.

He answered, "There, there now. You've been asleep for the past two hours now."

Brown told Alex, groggily, "I had a horrible nightmare. You were shot by those Libyans terrorists again."

Alex perked up as he remembered what Timmy had told him about what had happened the first time around.

He told the young boy, while going for a light switch, "Well, you're safe and sound now back in good old 2003."

Brown perked up, his eyes bugged out, and said, freaked, "2003?" With that, Alex turned on the lights as Brown got up, freaked. Brown stammered, "Y-you're not m-my dad."

Alex giggled and responded, "No, not at all. I'm Alex Johnson."

Alex looked at him and asked, "And who are you?" Before Brown could try and make up an alias for himself, Alex told him, "And don't give me an alias. A friend of my son's told me that you're a time traveler."

Brown perked up and prayed to God that his son's friend was his father.

Brown told him, "My full name is Timothy Tiberius Brown, sir. But, you can call me _'Timmy'_."

Alex was just frozen there. Up until the _'Brown'_ part, Alex thought that he was going to say Turner.

Alex responded, "Well, it's nice to meet you Timmy. But, do you mind if I call you Brown?" Brown perked up as Alex explained, "My son's friend is Timmy as well and I just don't want anyone to mix you two up."

Brown nodded and responded, "That's fine, Mr. Johnson."

Alex smiled as Brown got out of the bed.

Alex asked him, as they were leaving the room, "Do you like stuff shells, Brown?"

Brown nodded and answered, "Sure do, Mr. Johnson!"

Alex smiled and responded, "Well then, let's join my family for dinner then."

Alex went out first and then Brown followed right behind. Alex entered the kitchen first and then Brown. Brown saw Helen, A.J., and Timmy. Brown perked up on how much Timmy looked like him.

Helen started to ask, "Are you okay...?"

Brown introduced himself, "Timothy Tiberius Brown at your service, Mrs. Johnson. But you can call me Timmy or Brown."

Mrs. Johnson, A.J., and Timmy himself was surprised just like Alex when he had said his whole name. It was identical to Timmy's up to the _'Brown'_ part. Wanda, Cosmo, and Poof were even surprised.

A.J. introduced himself next, "Hi, Brown. I'm A.J."

Brown smiled but something in his head clicked.

* * *

-Flashback-

_Timmy: I, uh, cheated to make myself smart. Just don't ask._

_A.J.: But, why?_

_Timmy: Because I'm so tired of being the 'dumb' one._

_A.J.: You're not dumb, Timmy._

_Timmy: Listen, I tell Principal Walespax the truth and drop out._

_A.J.: Don't! You may not be smart any more but...you are faster than me._

-End of Flashback-

* * *

Brown didn't know why that name sounded so right to him. He also didn't understand why he was having flashbacks of events he was never in. Brown turned to Timmy as he introduced himself.

He said, "Hi, Brown. I'm Timmy Turner."

Time around Brown automatically stopped. Timmy saw that Brown was a million miles away. Brown now knew that something was wrong. Being snatched out of the time line, he wasn't supposed to exist in 2003. That's when Brown realized that his father's invention worked. He was in an alternate universe.

Brown quickly reacted and said aloud, "XLR234S!" With that, the Johnson family disappeared and Timmy's fairy family appeared. Timmy was bound freaked now. _'How did this kid know about my secret code,'_ Timmy thought. Cosmo, Wanda, and Poof looked freaked. Brown went over to Timmy and said, "I knew you would still have that code. After all, sometimes you do need to be alone with your fairies."

* * *

_AK1028: Dun, dun, dun. Things are getting good and the flashback is from 'Smarty Pants'. And so that we don't get Timmy Brown and Timmy Turner mixed up, I've called Timmy Brown just Brown as you can see. Please read and review! And always think outside of the box!_


	4. Chapter 4

Timmy perked up and asked, still freaked, "You believe in fairies?"

Before Brown could answer, Poof floated over to Brown. He stared at the eleven year old and sensed something.

Poof asked, "Poof, poof?"

Brown smiled again and something in his head clicked yet again.

* * *

-Flashback-

_Wanda: Ooh, what are we going to name him?_

_Poof: (He is shaking his rattle.) Poof, poof!_

_Timmy: I'm particular to little T but how about Poof?_

_Wanda: That's perfect! Little baby Poof!_

-End of Flashback-

* * *

Brown hugged Poof.

Poof hugged back and said, "Timmy!"

Cosmo floated over to Brown and said, "Hey, you're really are Timmy!"

Wanda floated over and added, "You two are right! This is the time lost Timmy!"

Timmy asked, "Time lost?"

Brown sighed and answered, "I'm afraid so. I was born on March 21, 1992. However, Paradox foresaw that my, uh, our parents was going to kill me a week after I was born. So, Paradox took me out of 1992 and brought me to 1975. There, I was raised by our great uncle, Doctor Emmet Brown."

Timmy asked, freaked, "Doc is your adoptive father?" Brown nodded, sadly. Timmy saw this and asked, "Did something happen to Doc?"

Brown looked up, tears in his eyes and answered, sadly, "The Libyans returned when dad and I were working on the De Lorean. Dad..."

At that moment, Brown broke down and started to cry. Timmy wrapped Brown up into a hug as did his fairy family. Brown smiled at his counterpart.

Timmy told him, "You didn't need to pull the whole code thing. A.J. and his parents know everything."

Brown asked, "They do?"

Timmy nodded as Wanda explained, "A.J., Chester, Trixie, and Timmy are the four points of light."

Brown nodded as Timmy rubbed his shoulder and asked, "Do you think that you can undo the code?"

Brown answered, "Sure." Brown turned to the fairies and commanded, "PLR121TS."

With a wave of their wands, A.J. and his parents returned.

A.J. asked Timmy, "What was that all about?"

Timmy giggled and answered, "A.J., I want you to meet my counterpart from the Timmy Brown universe, Timmy Brown."

Brown smiled at his counterparts' enthusiasm as A.J. and his parents had looks of shock on their faces.

A.J. asked, "Do you mean to tell us that he is you?"

Cosmo answered, "Yup and that means you're worst fear has been realized!"

Everyone rolled their eyes at Cosmo, even Brown.

Brown asked Wanda, "How do you deal with that?"

Wanda answered, "It's not easy but you simply have to do this."

Wanda waved her wand and Cosmo was now holding a frying pan.

Wanda said, "I'm going to hit myself with this frying pan now."

Cosmo repeated, "I'm going to hit myself with this frying pan now."

With that, Cosmo hit himself with the frying pan. They all laughed at the sight, even Brown.

* * *

_AK1028: Of course the flashback is from 'Fairly Odd Baby'. Oddly enough, in the universe Brown comes from; Phillip Von Strangle, Jorgen and Nacey's son, wished up Poof when he saw Cosmo and Wanda depressed about Brown. So, that's how Poof was born in his universe. Please read and review! And always think outside of the box!_


	5. Chapter 5

April 4, 2003

2:45 a.m.

Dimmsdale, California

A Boy in Time Universe

Brown woke up and saw that he was in the guest room of the Johnson's house. Brown looked like he was deep in thought. _'I am grateful to the Johnsons' for putting me up until I can try and get back to my universe, but should I really be interacting with my counterpart,'_ Brown thought. Brown got out of bed and headed towards the kitchen. He saw that a light was on and he decided to investigate. He saw A J. there.

A.J. saw Brown and asked, "Could sleep either, huh?"

Brown shook his head and answered, "Not really." Brown sat down next to A.J. and asked, "A.J., may I ask you something?"

A.J. answered, "Of course, Brown! After all, you are Timmy."

Brown responded, "That's what is bothering me. I'm not sure if I should be interacting with you...or myself for that matter."

Brown sighed as he rubbed the back of his neck and added, "Maybe I shouldn't have put on those time circuits."

A.J. interjected, "But, if you didn't, Brown, then you would've been killed like your father." At that, the tears that Brown was trying to fight back finally came out. Brown just started to weep. A.J. wrapped Brown up into a hug and told him, "There, there. Things will be okay."

Brown wept, "No they won't. Dad was my only family. He never married Clara in my universe because of shellfish me. But, Clara was just such a jerk towards me..."

Brown just kept weeping into A.J.'s shoulder. A.J. rubbed Brown's right arm up and down, trying to calm his best friend down. A.J. realized something at that moment. _'Timmy must think that he also has some down points about something's he has done to his friends and family in the past. If Brown is the time lost Timmy and his counterpart, then this must be true. I've got to talk to Timmy first thing in the morning,'_ A.J. thought. Finally, after a few moments of crying, Brown finally stop.

A.J. asked, "Better?"

Brown smiled at his best friend with that toothy grin that A.J. knew so well, just minus the bucked teeth.

Brown answered, "Yes, thank you." Brown rubbed his eyes as he backed away from A.J. He asked, "Why are you up this early?"

A.J. answered, "I'm just wondering how we should approach Chester, Trixie, Mark, Jorgen, and Nacey about all of this."

Brown looked thoughtful as well and responded, "Well, I wouldn't do it right away. We have to be slow about this. And, we really don't want to tell the story over and over again."

A.J. giggled as did Brown.

A.J. said, "Okay, sounds like a plan."

Brown bit his lower lip and asked, "Uh, where did you park the De Lorean?"

A.J. answered, "It's in the Timmy Cave."

That name caused Brown to have another flashback.

* * *

-Flashback-

_A.J.: Well, that was a waste of time._

_(Timmy looks annoyed.)_

_Chester: Now what?_

_Trixie: Let's face it, we need help. We need to find Cosmo, Wanda, and Poof. But, how?_

_Timmy: (He smiles.) I have an idea. Let's go to the Timmy Cave! (Chester, A.J., and Trixie exchange confused looks as he takes the lead. They get to his house and he pulls down the mailbox. A pole comes up.) Slide down! (They all side down and find themselves in an underground lab.) I wished this up after I returned from Retroville._

-End of Flashback-

* * *

Brown was amazed that he was learning about this universe so quickly.

Brown asked, "Are you Chester, Trixie, and Timmy the four points of light?"

A.J. nodded and asked, "Aren't you?"

Brown answered, "I'm just the Chosen One. I'm not sure of which timeline I came from."

A.J. thought for a moment and said, "Come with me."

Brown did as he was told and followed A.J. up into his room. A.J. let Brown wait outside of his room as A.J. flipped a secret switch as his room became a lab. Brown looked at it with total surprise. A.J. pulled Brown into his room and pointed at his computer.

A.J. told him, "This computer can help figure out which timeline you're from."

Brown got out a clump of his hair and gave it to A.J.

Brown told him, "Do what you can."

A.J. nodded as the two geniuses got to work.

* * *

_AK1028: Of course the flashback is from 'Wishology: The Alternate Story'. There will be more flashbacks as Chester, Trixie, Mark, Jorgen, and Nacey all meet Brown. Uh, if anyone out there knows how Jorgen and Timmy met, send me a PM please. I never saw that encounter. Please read and review! And always think outside of the box!_


	6. Chapter 6

Seven hours later, Timmy awoke from his sleep.

Cosmo, Wanda, and Poof appeared to him and said, "Morning, Timmy!"

Only Poof said, "Poof, poof!"

Timmy said, "Morning." Timmy yawned and dragged his feet towards the bathroom so that he could change. A few minutes later, Timmy emerged fully dressed. Timmy and his fairies went to A.J.'s room. Timmy knocked and said, "A.J., it's me!"

A.J. opened the door and told him, "Get in here, quick."

Timmy did as what he was told and entered as did the fairies. Brown was there.

Wanda pointed out, "It looks like you boys have been working all night."

Brown told her, "We've been working since three this morning."

Timmy asked, "On what?"

A.J. explained, "We've been trying to figure out which timeline Brown is from."

Wanda asked, "Any luck?"

Brown answered, "We've found several possibilities to various timelines we exist in."

Cosmo looked beyond confused.

Timmy broke it down, "He means that there are other universes out there that we live in."

A.J. added, "There are the several possibilities. There is the one possibility that you didn't meet Doc until Jorgen showed you that awful timeline."

Timmy saw that A.J. was fuming.

Brown changed the subject, "There is also the possibility that we didn't meet Doc until we were eighteen and we had to do a family tree project. The other possibility is that you never met Doc at all due to our parents' inference."

Timmy looked terrible.

Cosmo said, "Wow, jar head is going to freak over this."

Brown perked up as that name caused a flashback.

* * *

-Flashback-

_Jorgen: Hello, tiny magical creatures._

_Cosmo: Hello, Jorgen. This is Timmy, the boy we watch over._

_Jorgen: (Timmy waves, nervously.) And this Winston, the boy I watch over. (He holds up a boy of __ten years old with red hair, brown eyes, wearing a red uniform shirt, brown dress pants, and white shoes.)Wish for something!_

_Winston: I wish I could see the age of bloom!_

-End of Flashback-

* * *

Brown asked, "You mean that dumb head fairy that is in charge of Fairy World?"

Timmy, A.J., Cosmo, Wanda, and Poof nodded at the same time.

Timmy also added, "And Nance is going to freak about this too as well will Chester, Mark, and Trixie."

A.J. said, "Big time."

Just hearing those names gave Brown a whole bunch of flashbacks.

* * *

-Flashbacks-

_(Jorgen and Nacey run down the street and see Cosmo, Wanda, and Timmy in a car.)_

_Cosmo: Let's do it again!_

_Jorgen: (He yells.) TURNER!_

_Timmy: Hey, not my fault. I'm nine years old. I can't drive….yet._

_Nacey: (She turns to Wanda.) Didn't you warn him about the dangers of….?_

_Cosmo: Nap time!_

_(Cosmo falls asleep.)_

_Wanda: Does that answer your question, Nance?_

_Nacey: More clearly than words._

_Timmy: I wish my friend was the best baseball player ever!_

_(Cosmo and Wanda wave their wands and Chester becomes a great baseball player.)_

_Chester: I'm playing good now! Awesome!_

_Timmy: I wish we had an authentic alien to play with! (Cosmo and Wanda wave their wands and Mark appears. He whispers.) Wow, great job guys._

_Wanda: Oh, he's not made up, Timmy. He's real._

_Timmy: (Trixie comes by.) Hi, Trixie!_

_Trixie: (She waves.) Hello, empty bus seat._

-End of Flashbacks-

* * *

Brown perked up and told his friends, "Guys, I am having flashbacks of how Timmy met you guys."

Cosmo asked, "Even us?"

Brown nodded and answered, "Yes. I had that flashback when I met up with Wanda in 2015. And surprisingly enough, Cosmo was smart."

Timmy commented, "Now that's scary."

Brown nodded and responded, "Very scary."

They all had a laugh as they went downstairs and then headed for Chester's house.

* * *

_AK1028: These flashbacks are from episodes: 'The Zappy's', 'A Wish to Far', 'Foul Balled', 'Spaced Out', and my story, 'The Way We Meet'. Of course, there is also a reference to the 'Oh Yeah' Cartoons. And yes, A.J. is pretty mad at Jorgen about what happened in 'It's a Wishful Life'. Please read and review! And always think outside of the box!_


	7. Chapter 7

Chester was trying to fix his television. There was a knock at the door.

Bucky told his son, "I've got it!" He opened the door and saw A.J. and Timmy there...as well as Brown. Bucky said, "Well, A.J. and Timmy, this is a surprise! Come on in!" A.J. and Timmy went in but Bucky stopped Brown. Bucky asked, "Uh, boys. Who is this?"

A.J. told Chester's father, "We'll explain later but for now, address him as Brown."

Bucky perked up and asked Brown, "You related to Doctor Emmet Brown, son?"

Brown looked hurt.

Chester asked, "Dude, are you okay?"

Brown answered, running off, "Not really."

Timmy called after him, "Brown!"

A.J. stopped Timmy. Timmy turned to A.J. and the young genius shook his head. Timmy realized what A.J. was trying to say and nodded. Chester and his dad confused exchanged looks at the sight.

Chester asked, "Guys, what is going on?"

* * *

Brown got to Dimmsdale Park and leaned over a bench. Brown started to cry. Granted, he did like being around people he knew, technically, but he didn't belong here. He just wanted to go home to face his friends about his father's death. He kept crying. Should he go home or should he stay was the point that the young boy was at. As he cried, he remembers everything that he and his father had been through. He couldn't just give up but then again, how was he going to warn his father about his destiny? And more importantly, would it make things worse? Just then, a voice came near him.

The voice asked, "Timmy, are you okay?"

Brown looked up through his tear strained eyes and saw Tootie standing over. Tootie perked up at the sight of Brown.

She stated, "You're not Timmy. You sure do look like him, though." Brown looked at her and thought she looked very familiar though Brown wasn't sure why. She introduced herself, "I'm Tootie De Lisle."

Brown perked up as that name gave him a new flashback.

* * *

-Flashback-

_Tootie: I love you, Timmy!_

_(Tootie gives Timmy a crushing hug.)_

_Timmy: (He pulls out a paper.) Restraining order?_

_(Tootie backs off on him.)_

-End of Flashback-

* * *

Brown had no idea why his counterpart was so mean to this one girl. After all, she was just trying to be his friend.

Tootie asked, "Who are you?"

Brown answered, sniffing, "Timmy Brown."

Tootie was surprised on how amazingly close his name was to Timmy's.

Tootie sat down next to him and asked, "What happened?"

Brown sniffled and answered, "Nothing. I'm just worried about how I'm going to tell my friends that..."

He started to cry again. Tootie wrapped her arms around Brown and unlike his counterpart, Brown welcomed her comfort.

Tootie asked, "Tell them what, Timmy?"

Brown perked up as he their eyes met for the first time. He thought that her eyes were rather pretty even though they were hidden behind her glasses.

He answered, "Tell them that my father was killed."

Brown clutched onto Tootie's shirt and started to cry even more. Tootie rubbed his right arm up and down as she was trying to comfort him. A fairy with angel wings was hidden nearby. He saw that _'Timmy'_ was acting very strangely. Cupid was wondering if someone had hit him with anti-love arrows because Tootie was supposed to fall for Chester now. Cupid poofed out of there to figure out what was going on. Brown had finally stopped crying.

Tootie asked, "Better?"

Brown flashed her toothy smile and answered, "Yes, thank you."

Tootie smiled as she liked this Timmy better than hers. Just then, a sound captured both of their attentions. Tootie and Brown looked up and saw Anti-Cosmo hovering over them.

He said, "Ah, hello Turner."

Before Tootie or Brown could try and say anything, Anti-Cosmo lifted Brown up into the air and anti-poofed out of there. At that moment and seeing everything, the four points of light came over to Tootie.

Timmy started to ask, "Tootie, what was that...?"

Tootie answered, freaked, "I'm not sure but whatever it was, it just took Brown!"

Trixie responded, "We know, we saw!"

Chester pointed out, "Ah, man! We've got to save him!"

A.J. added, "And fast!"

Timmy turned to Tootie and asked, "Come and help us?"

Tootie answered, without hesitating, "Yes but you guys owe me an explanation."

Timmy responded, "Later, this is more important."

With that, the five of them along with the disguised fairies headed towards the Timmy Cave.

* * *

_AK1028: This flashback is from episode: 'Kung Timmy'. Oh, don't worry. Brown won't fall for Tootie, he's just thankful for her friendship. As for the fairies, they'll find out what's going on soon enough. And yes, Anti-Cosmo still wants Timmy as his evil godchild. And he doesn't know who Brown is. Or does he?_

_And a little off the side note concerning 'Wishology'. There was actually four references to 'Back to the Future'. The first was when Timmy and Jorgen went to the Dimmsdale Mall and disappeared, leaving a pair of fire trails behind. This implies when Doc showed Marty the time machine able to time travel for the first time. __The second was when Timmy was sneaking on stage to get the white wand guitar. This implies 'Back to the Future Part II', where Marty sneaks across the stage to save his counterpart. __The third was when Timmy went too far with rocking out with the white wand. This implies 'Back to the Future' where Marty went too far with 'Johnny B. Good.' __The last one which no one seemed to have caught was at the party when Gene blasted Turbo Thunder into the amp, destroying it. This also implies 'Back to the Future', where Marty overloaded the amp at Doc's lab._

_Please read and review! And always think outside of the box!_


	8. Chapter 8

Anti-Cosmo anti-poofed into his castle holding Brown. He slid Brown onto the cold ground. Brown got up as Anti-Cosmo smirked. Brown looked confused but he didn't know who this _'vampire'_ was. Anti-Cosmo knew that and he knew that only a few words would trigger his memory.

He told the young boy, "Hello, Clarisse."

With that, something in Brown's head clicked and he had a flashback.

* * *

-Flashback-

_Anti-Cosmo: We knew that one day a dumb kid with godparents would wish us free. And that day has finally come!_

_(The Anti-Fairies fly off.)_

-End of Flashback-

* * *

Brown, at that moment, knew who this _'vampire'_ was.

He whispered, in total fear, "Anti-Cosmo."

Anti-Cosmo smirked as he knew that did the trick.

He said to the young boy, "And you're Timothy Tiberius Brown but in reality, you're the time lost Timothy Tiberius Turner. And it's so nice to see you again, Turner." Brown looked like he was going to say something but Anti-Cosmo interfered. He added, "Oh, I know that in your universe that Timothy Turner no longer exists but you are still him. After all, how else would be having visions involving this universe?" Brown couldn't come up with an explanation. Anti-Cosmo smirked even more as Brown's silence proved his point. Anti-Cosmo said, "I think it's time you see what your parents have done to your counterpart."

With that, Anti-Cosmo put Brown into a dark void.

* * *

Meanwhile, in Dimmsdale, the five friends got to the Timmy Cave.

Tootie asked, "Can somebody tell me what in the world is going on?"

Timmy sighed as he chanted, "Indigenous metal arch."With that, Tootie was updated with everything that was going on. With things now being safe, Cosmo, Wanda, and Poof appeared. Tootie saw them and gasped. Timmy added, "I know that I have a lot of explaining to do but trust me when I say this. We need to save Brown...because he's me."

* * *

-Flashbacks-

_Timmy: (He is holding a document.) It says RIGHT here, Timmy Will NOT need on babysitter on the weekends._

_Terrance: Well, you're right, son, and that's a legal document….a REALLY, nice legal document._

_Tamara: (She takes the document and wraps some fish into it.) And now, it's fish wrap; REALLY nice fish wrap._

_Tamara: (She sees Timmy's head in the garbage can.) Blowfly? That's just Timmy eating from the garbage again. (A pause and then a frown.) Maybe I should start making dinner for three._

_Terrance: (He and Tamara are bouncing on a trampoline.) Timmy's going to military school._

_Timmy: (He looks hurt.) What? You guys CAN'T be serious._

_Terrance: Sure we are. Military school will be great for you, son. You'll learn strength and discipline and…._

_Tamara: We can FINALLY rent out your room._

_Timmy: (He's walking into the kitchen.) I'll bet my dad can't wait to take me to work today._

_(Timmy bumps into an older kid sitting in his chair at the table.)_

_Terrance: Hi, Timmy! Meet the kid I can't wait to take to work today instead of YOU. (He turns the kid around and on the back of his shirt were the words, "Rent-A-Kid".) He's a rental._

_Timmy: (He's stunned.) You RENTED a kid?_

_Terrance: __Timmy, Timmy, Timmy, work is a highly competitive environment. I've to put my BEST foot forward. Not some smelly foot with embarrassingly large teeth._

-End of Flashbacks-

* * *

Brown's heart broke when he had saw that his counterpart had gone into the Timmy Cave after what had happened that day. Brown even saw that his counterpart had put a magic shield around one of the room so that no one; NO one could find him. Not even Cosmo, Wanda and Poof. He sat down on the floor and cried for two hours. He didn't want anyone to see that. While he was crying, he kept thinking, _'My dad thinks I'm an ugly embarrassment to him. My mom doesn't even want me around because I'm not a girl.'_ Brown's heart totally broke as he heard his counterpart's thoughts.

He felt anger in his heart at his counterpart's parents...who was technically his parents as well. Anti-Cosmo smirked as he saw that Brown made fist and clenched it hard. Brown turned to Anti-Cosmo and did something that no one that would dare to do since Foop was born. Brown gave Anti-Cosmo a good knuckle sandwich.

* * *

_AK1028: The flashbacks are from 'That Old Black Magic',_ _'__The Switch Glitch', 'Fly Boy', 'Formula for Disaster', and 'The Boss of Me'. And yup, Brown attacked Anti-Cosmo. That is something that he is going to wish that he hasn't done! Oh, I don't worry. I didn't forget the fairies or about Nacey. They're coming and Mark is coming too. And we'll get reaction of Tootie as well. Please read and review! And always think outside of the box!_


	9. Chapter 9

Tootie was beyond stunned.

Trixie advised, "Tootie, snap out of it."

Chester added, "We need your help."

Before Timmy or his fairies could say anything; Cupid, Jorgen, Nacey, and Mark appeared.

Cupid said, "Timothy Tiberius Turner, you have some explaining to do!"

Timmy responded, "Not now, Cupid. I've got to save my counterpart."

Mark asked, "What counterpart?"

Wanda answered, "Timmy means that we have to save the time lost Timmy from the clutches of Anti-Cosmo."

Jorgen asked, "The time lost Timmy is here?"

Cosmo answered, "Big time."

Nacey told Cupid, "Well, then there you go. The time lost Timmy must've been with Tootie and not our Timmy." She paused of a second and added, "Wow, that's confusing."

Timmy responded, "I know its confusing Nance but we do need to save him."

Nacey told him, "And that's what we'll do...together."

Jorgen added, "Then, let's get to Anti-Fairy World and kick those Anti-Fairies blue butts!"

With that, they poofed out of there and went to Anti-Fairy World.

* * *

Anti-Cosmo got up and looked Brown in the eye. And if looks could kill, Brown would be ash right about now. Brown wasn't a bit scared; he just stood there with his fist clenched.

Brown told him, "I've faced guns, bullies, outlaws, terrorists, and things I can't say in mix company but if you think that a few things that our parents have done to us is going to say me over to evil, then...you have another thing coming."

Anti-Cosmo fixed his jaw and an anti-poof captured their attention. Anti-Wanda and Foop appeared.

Anti-Wanda asked, floating over Anti-Cosmo, "Are you okay dumpling?"

Foop was laughing up a storm as he floated over to Brown and commented, "Not bad. I did the exact same thing to my father as well."

Anti-Cosmo warned his son, "And you're still alive, aren't you?" Anti-Cosmo got up and boomed, "NOBODY ATTACKS ME AND GETS AWAY WITH IT!"

With that, Anti-Cosmo grew bigger in black magic. Foop, Anti-Wanda, and Brown looked terrified.

Brown whispered, "Great Scott."

Anti-Cosmo leaned towards his anti-family and launched an attack. Brown turned to Anti-Wanda and Foop and pushed them out of the way of the attack. Anti-Wanda was surprised, naturally. She wasn't expecting the time lost Timmy Turner to save her and her son.

Foop stated, shocked, "You saved us."

Brown told him, "Of course I did but we need to get you two out of here."

Anti-Wanda asked, in her country thick accent, "What about you?"

Brown looked up at Anti-Cosmo and saw that he was destroying his own castle, madly.

Brown answered, "I better try and stop Anti-Cosmo on my own. If you two get involved, it might cost you your lives."

Foop pointed out, "But, it might cost yours too!"

Brown was considering the fact that his counterpart would eventually show up and he didn't want him involved with something that he started. He would have to take down Anti-Cosmo, alone.

Brown thought upon on this and told his anti-fairy god brother's counterpart, "Just get out of here before things get ugly!"

Foop looked absolutely shocked as he tried to argue, "But, Brown..."

Brown told the anti-fairy baby, "Foop, from one counterpart to another. Get out of here before things get ugly."

Foop raised his baby bottle and anti-poofed him and his mother to safety. Brown got off the cold floor and saw a coat of arms. The coat of arms looked evil and menacing with two arrow heads going through it. Brown smirked as he found a way to stop Anti-Cosmo.

* * *

_AK1028: Yup, Brown saved Foop and Anti-Wanda. I guess that counterparts stick together. Oh, and don't worry. I won't hurt Anti-Cosmo too much. Plus, we'll see a side to a certain someone that we have not seen yet. Two someone's. No spoilers, sorry. Anyways, don't forget to take part in my poll! Please read and review! And always think outside of the box!_


	10. Chapter 10

At that moment, Timmy and his friends appeared at the gates of Anti-Fairy World. Just then, Foop and Anti-Wanda anti-poofed in front of them. The group didn't look very happy to see them especially Poof.

Timmy demanded, "Where's Brown?"

Foop answered, without skipping a beat, "Inside trying to stop father. He's gone insane since Brown attacked him."

The team repeated in unison, "Attacked him?"

Nacey commented, "Wow, I didn't think Timmy had it in him. Or Brown. Or...ah, forget it."

Trixie ignored the magical being's ranting and asked the anti-fairy baby, "And why are you telling us this?"

Anti-Wanda answered, "Because he saved us from my husband. He's gone insane with black magic."

Timmy asked, "And you left him alone?"

Without getting a response, Timmy ran into the castle with his fairies and team right behind him. Unknown to any of them, Anti-Wanda and Foop followed behind.

* * *

Back in the castle, Anti-Cosmo had gotten bigger and stronger with black magic. He was destroying his castle left and right, looking for his anti-family and for Brown. Brown threw the arrow head at the anti-fairy commander. It poked Anti-Cosmo and he shrunk. The black magic went all over the place but before it could hit Brown, he was poofed next to his counterpart.

Timmy commented, "You shouldn't have made him mad."

Brown told him, "So I've noticed."

A.J. asked, "What happened?"

Just then, Anti-Binky anti-poofed next to his commander as did the Anti-Jorgen.

Mark told A.J., "We don't have time for that." Timmy and Brown shot him a look and he added, "Oh, right. Sorry."

Chester said, "Let's get out of here while the getting is good."

Jorgen commented, "You go on ahead. I have a score to settle with Anti-Cosmo."

With that, Jorgen ran off.

Nacey commented, "Oh dear. He's still hung up on Anti-Cosmo killing Winston."

Tootie perked up and asked, "My brother?"

Wanda ignored her and asked, "What should we do?"

Nacey told the pink haired fairy, "Get the kids out of here. I'm going to try and stop Jorgen."

Nacey ran off and Trixie asked, "Should we help?"

Chester asked, "Should we follow?"

Cosmo commented, "Do you guys really want to disobey an order from Nacey?"

Mark added, "Good point."

The fairies motioned everyone out but Brown lagged behind. He was able to sneak back into the castle. That's when he bumped into Anti-Wanda and Foop.

Brown asked, "What are you two doing back here?"

Anti-Wanda answered, in her country accent, "We're looking for you. We've come to get you out of here."

Foop added, "Father won't stop until he gets what he wants."

Brown nodded as he knew Anti-Cosmo very well, seeing that he was the time lost Timmy Turner.

Brown commented, "I was going to try and stop Jorgen from killing Anti-Cosmo. After all, he's still sore about Anti-Cosmo killing Winston."

Anti-Wanda said, "That's for sure."

Foop asked, "Who is Winston?"

Brown answered, "I'll explain later. Right now, let's stop your father together."

Foop nodded as did Anti-Wanda and the three of them headed deep into the castle.

* * *

_AK1028: Oh, don't worry. I'm getting to the good part. Again, don't forget to take a part in my poll! Please read and review! And always think outside of the box!_


	11. Chapter 11

Outside of the castle, Timmy was doing a head count.

He said, "Let's see: A.J., Chester, Trixie, Tootie, Mark, Cosmo, Wanda, and Poof, me..." That's when the eleven year old realized that someone was missing... He asked, freaked, "Where's Brown?"

A.J. looked at the castle and answered, "Take a guess."

Trixie asked, "Why would he go back in when Nacey told him not to?"

Chester pointed to Timmy and answered, "Ask his counterpart."

Timmy shot him a glare as Tootie asked, "Should we go in after him?"

Wanda answered, "That's not a good idea."

Cosmo added, "Yeah, otherwise things might get ugly."

Mark said, "I'll go back in! After all, I am from Yugopotamia and there is nothing to ugly that will scare me."

Timmy joked, "Except maybe chocolate."

Mark screamed like a little girl and said, "Not the dreaded chocolate!"

A.J. told his friends, "Well, there is no way I'm waiting."

With that, A.J. ran in after Brown.

Timmy yelled, "A.J., wait!"

With that, Timmy chased after him. Trixie and the others were about to follow but Wanda stopped them. They turned to the pink haired fairy and she just shook her head. Trixie thought, _'Please be safe, Timmy.'_

* * *

Back inside the castle, Timmy had caught up to A.J.

Timmy asked, "A.J., what are you doing?"

A.J. answered, "I'm sorry buddy but I'm not letting your counterpart down."

Timmy asked, mystified, "What are you talking about?"

A.J. stated, "I've already let you down enough because me ragging on you because of me being smart. I'm not making that mistake again."

Timmy responded, "A.J., you've always been there for me. It's me you haven't been there for you."

Before A.J. could say something, the castle shook.

Timmy changed the subject and said, "There's no time for this. We've got to find Brown."

A.J. nodded and the two headed deep into the castle.

* * *

Brown, Anti-Wanda, and Foop were deep in the castle, looking for Anti-Cosmo.

Brown stated, "We've got to find a way to stop Anti-Cosmo before Jorgen or Nacey get to him." He turned to the anti-fairies and asked, "Any ideas?"

Anti-Wanda stated, "We've got to get a butterfly net."

Foop asked, "Would you like to wish for one?"

Brown nodded and wished, "I wish I had a butterfly net!" With an anti-poof, a butterfly net appeared in Brown's hands. He commanded, "You two better hang back. I don't want to accidently net you."

Anti-Wanda told him, "If you do need us, just call."

Brown nodded as he ran off. Timmy and A.J. ran over.

Foop stated, "That was fast."

Timmy rolled his eyes and responded, "Foop, it's me Timmy!"

A.J. asked, "Where's Brown?"

Foop pointed towards the hall and answered, "He went off to try and stop father. He even had a butterfly net with him."

A.J. pointed out, "If Anti-Cosmo sees your counterpart Timmy things will get ugly."

Timmy added, "I don't think Brown cares right now. I think he wants to..."

Before Timmy could finish his train of thought, they heard a piercing scream deep within the castle.

Anti-Wanda asked, "What was that?"

Timmy answered, "Sounds like trouble, come on!"

With that, the genius of Dimmsdale, the two anti-fairies, and the Chosen One followed the sound of the scream.

* * *

_AK1028: We're slowly getting to the end here. I say two more chapters and this story will be wrapped up. Don't forget to take a part in my poll which will close March 5. Please read and review! And always think outside of the box!_


	12. Chapter 12

Brown was screaming as Anti-Cosmo lifted up into the air.

Brown asked, "Okay, how in the world did I get mixed up in all of this?"

At that moment, Jorgen poofed up cannon while Nacey brought out X-Caliber.

Anti-Cosmo snickered and asked, "Do you really think that those weapons can stop me?"

Jorgen pointed out, "No but they will shrink you."

With that in mind, the fairy commander blasted Anti-Cosmo, shrinking the anti-fairy commander a bit more. It also caused him to let go of Brown. Anti-Binky and Anti-Jorgen went over to block Nacey from trying to get to Brown but she used a magical blast from X-Caliber to get them out of the way and save Brown in the nick of time.

Brown said, "Thanks."

Nacey told him, "You should not have come back in here."

Brown responded, "I didn't want my counterpart or you involved with a mess I started."

At that moment; Anti-Wanda, Foop, Timmy, and A.J. ran over.

Timmy asked, "Brown, are you okay?"

Brown answered, "I'm fine. I'm sorry I ran off like that."

A.J. responded, "Don't worry about it buddy. You were just trying to help."

Anti-Wanda stated, "We better get you out of here."

Anti-Jorgen warned, "Not so fast."

Anti-Binky added, "We may be down but we're certainly not out."

Nacey chanted, "Lange diestrum." With that, the two anti-fairies were entrapped in a cage made out of complete island magic. A.J. commented, "Whoa."

Nacey turned to Anti-Wanda and Foop and told them, "Get the kids out of here if you're really on our side."

Anti-Wanda said, "You got it!"

Foop added, "Make a wish, you two!"

Timmy and Brown looked at each other and nodded.

They wished, in unison, "We wish we were out of here!"

With an anti-poof, they were gone and Nacey was left behind to find Jorgen. She zapped Anti-Jorgen and Anti-Binky to Abacatraz and headed over to Jorgen who was trying to shrink Anti-Cosmo down with his cannon. No such luck as Jorgen tossed it aside to attack Anti-Cosmo with his bare hands. Anti-Cosmo blocked all of them and was able to get the fairy commander knocked out.

Before Anti-Cosmo could try and destroy him, a voice yelled, "Leave him alone!"

Anti-Cosmo turned and saw Nacey with X-Caliber, ready to fight.

Anti-Cosmo threw Jorgen to the side and said, "Very well. I was nearly done with him anyways."

Nacey did a better job than Jorgen in defending herself but eventually, Anti-Cosmo knocked X-Caliber out of her hands and her down to the ground. She was down but not out.

Anti-Cosmo taunted, "I could finish you right here and now, Nance but I think I'll destroy Jorgen first."

Anti-Cosmo turned back to the knocked out fairy commander. He picked him up like he was nothing, like he was dead weight. That's when Nacey realized that she had to try and stop Anti-Cosmo somehow. She looked at her right hand and came up with an idea. She knew what she had to do.

Anti-Cosmo taunted the knocked out fairy commander, "Yes, you're no threat to me now."

Nacey repeated, "I said, leave him alone."

The anti-fairy commander spun around and saw a pure white spirit standing before him. He turned white as a ghost as the bright light forced him to retreat like a vampire. The castle that was crumbling went back to normal, the anti-fairies were all imprisoned except for Foop and Anti-Wanda, and Jorgen was freed. Jorgen looked up and saw the same pure white spirit. To his total surprise, it turned back into Nacey, his best friend. Nacey held out her hand to him and he took it, hesitantly as Nacey helped him up. He stared at her like it was the first time he had met her. He never knew that...

He asked, his voice cracking; "Is that what it means to be a magical being?"

Nacey nodded and asked, "I didn't scare you, did I?"

Jorgen nodded, frightened of her true power now. Just before anything else could happen; the kids, the fairies, and the two anti-fairies came in.

Timmy said, "You did it!"

As everyone was chatting, Trixie saw that Jorgen was totally shocked.

She asked, "Jorgen, are you okay?"

Jorgen said nothing; he kept his eyes on his best friend.

Tootie went over to Trixie and asked, "What's wrong with him?"

Trixie shrugged as Anti-Cosmo observed from a safe distance away. He, too, was looking at Nacey with total surprise in his eyes. That wasn't something he did not see coming.

* * *

_AK1028: I got that whole pure white spirit idea from watching 'Ben 10: The War of Worlds'. I got the idea where Gwen went total Anodite on the Highbreed. Anyways, two chapters to go and they won't be up until the poll close so be here when it does. Please read and review! And always think outside of the box!_


	13. Chapter 13

The very next day, A.J. and Timmy were alone in the Johnson home. Cosmo, Wanda, and Poof went to Fairy World to see how Jorgen was doing.

A.J. asked, "What do you think what happened between Nacey, Anti-Cosmo, and Jorgen?"

Timmy shrugged and answered, "Search me buddy."

A.J. asked, "Timmy, do you really have some ideas floating around your head that something's beyond your control are your fault?" Timmy looked down at his shoes, not making eye contact with A.J. That confirmed it for the young genius. A.J. stated, "But, something's that happen beyond your control aren't your fault, Timmy. You need to realize that."

Just then, Brown came in and responded, "It isn't that easy, A.J. For us big hearted people, that's just hard to accept."

A.J. nodded in total respect to that as Timmy asked, "So, what are you going to do? Are you going stay or are you going to go back to 1986?"

Brown answered, "I'm going to go back home and try and save my father. After all, I owe it to him."

A.J. responded, "We understand, Brown. We just wish you the best of luck."

Timmy added, "Actually, A.J. He doesn't need that."

Brown asked, "What do you mean?"

Timmy winked and answered, "You'll find out when you get back."

Brown shot A.J. a confused look while the young genius just shrugged. Brown couldn't help but wonder what his counterpart was up to as was A.J.

* * *

That afternoon, the gang was preparing for Brown's departure.

Tootie said, "We're really going to miss you, Timmy Brown."

Brown took her hands into his and responded, "Thank you for your friendship, Tootie."

Tootie nodded as Brown let go of her hands and went over to the Johnsons.

Brown bowed to them and said, "Thank you so much for you warm hospitality."

Helen responded, "It was our pleasure, Timmy Brown."

Alex said, while messing up Brown's hair, "Take care of yourself."

Brown smiled as he fixed his hair.

He went over to Chester next and said, while shaking his hand, "Take care of yourself, Chester."

Chester responded, "You too, Timmy Brown."

Brown let go of Chester's hand and went over to Cosmo and Wanda. Just then, he hugged the fairies. Cosmo and Wanda were a bit taken back but accepted the hug.

Brown whispered, "Please stay with my counterpart as long as you can. He needs you."

Wanda whispered, "We will, Timmy."

Cosmo added, "And that's a promise."

Brown let go of them and petted Poof's head.

He said, "Make sure you listen to your brother."

Poof said, "Poof, poof."

Brown went over to A.J. next and the two shook hands.

Brown said, "Thanks for watching out for me, A.J."

If there was any doubt left in A.J.'s mind that Brown really was Timmy, it was all gone now. A.J. hugged Brown, surprising the boy.

A.J. said, "Please be careful buddy."

Brown responded, "I will if you take care of my counterpart."

As the young genius let go of his best friend, he nodded. Brown smiled at A.J. and went over to Trixie next.

Trixie hugged him and said, "I'm going to miss you, Timmy Brown."

Brown responded, "I sure hope that I get to meet your counterpart soon."

Trixie smiled and she kissed Brown on the cheek. Timmy smiled at the sight but Brown didn't take off like Timmy usually did when Trixie kissed him. Timmy couldn't help but wonder why. That's when it dawned on Timmy that it only worked when it was the true counterpart.

Timmy commented as Brown came over to him, "You know; you could've taken off."

Brown smirked and responded, "She's not my Trixie so I can't."

Timmy and Brown both giggled as Brown asked, "So, where are Jorgen and Nacey?"

Timmy answered, "They're both doing me a favor. And before you ask, you're going to have to wait and see what it is."

Brown pretended to pout but both boys laughed at the sight.

Timmy said, "Take care, Timothy Tiberius Brown."

Brown commented, "And you take care, Timothy Tiberius Turner."

Brown hugged his counterpart and went over to the De Lorean. After punching in the destination time and location, Brown took off into the time stream.

* * *

_AK1028: Well, we're almost done. One more chapter and this story will come to a close. The polls will be back with the newest question: do you want to see Wishology based on this universe? Make sure you drop by my profile and vote! And if you want to help with this project [because I'll need it] send me a PM. Please read and review! And always think outside of the box!_


	14. Chapter 14

April 2, 1986

9:50 p.m.

Hill Valley, California

Timmy Brown Universe

Timmy broke the sound barrier and found himself back in front of the Lone Pine Mall's entrance. He saw his father being shot yet again, bringing a tear to the twelve year old eye. That's when his younger self took the younger De Lorean and took off into time. The blue Volkswagen actually wounded up in a photo booth yet again. Timmy drove the De Lorean over and got out. He immediately ran to his father's side and turned him over. Doc's eyes were wide open and he wasn't moving. Timmy turned around and put both of his hands to his face, crying his eyes out over his lost father. Just then, a hand on his shoulder surprised the twelve year old.

Timmy spun around and saw that his father was off of the ground, very much alive.

Timmy whispered, his voice cracking, "You're alive?" Just then, three poofs captured the twelve year olds attention. Cosmo, Wanda, and Poof were there and they were protecting Doc. Timmy stammered, "Cosmo...Wanda...Poof...how?"

Wanda answered, "Well, after you visited 2003 and your counterpart, Turner decided to talk to Jorgen and that got him to talk to his counterpart in this universe."

Cosmo added, "He assigned us to you. We're back baby!"

Poof finished, "Poof, poof!"

Doc said, "And these three told me about what had happened. I'm sure sorry that you had to go through that, sport."

Timmy's actions were faster than his words.

Timmy just hugged his father and responded, "I'm just glad that you're alive, dad. That is all that matters to me. Just having Cosmo, Wanda, and Poof back is a bonus."

Cosmo, Wanda, and Poof smiled at the sight as Doc wrapped up his son into the warmest hug that the twelve year old ever had before this. _'Thanks, Turner,'_ Timmy thought. Timmy could've sworn that he heard Turner responded, _'Anytime, Brown. Anytime.'_

* * *

_AK1028: Well, we're all done. Hoped that you liked it! Please read and review! And always think outside of the box!_


End file.
